Reunion, A Kickin' It One Shot
by Mrs. Kicky Kicky Chop Chop
Summary: The reunion of Jack and the gang, including Kim! Jack is back from the army, and he has a special surprise for Kim, the love of his life! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: Hey guys, this is a one shot! Hope you enjoy! Also, please go check out my story: The Reality TV Hunt! I think it's really good.**

**NOTE: In this story, the gang is 21 years old. In the flashback, they were 19 years old.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT! YOU HEARD ME, I DO NOT!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Reunion **

**Kim P.O.V:**

I smiled as I opened my locker to make sure I look good enough. Today, Jack is coming back from the army and I and the gang are going to go pick him up from the airport. I smiled again, thinking about happy memories. _Seriously Kim, ever learned to stop smiling? ;)_

"You look pretty enough, now let's go girl!" I heard a smiling Jerry say.

"Umm, are you sure Jerry? 'Coz, I really wanna look nice for his arrival!" I exclaimed, looking in the mirror again. I was wearing blue jeans with a blue t-shirt which said 'Peace Love and Dance'. I was wearing flat, white sandals and was carrying a plain-looking white chain purse. **(A/N: Outfit on my profile page!) ** Now, I know what you're thinking. Why is Kim wearing these kinds of clothes? Well, for two reasons. One: Jack loves these clothes. Two: After picking him up, we're going to a party.

"Why are you so psyched to see him anyway?" Grace asked.

"Because, well, he told me something before he left. And, yaa.. it's just so important to me." I replied, remembering the day he left like the back of my hand.

**FLASHBACK – Still Kim's P.O.V:**

_I sat down on the bench of our dojo, my head in my hands, sobbing. Everybody was outside, wishing Jack good luck and telling him to be careful. I ran in here because I was still mad at him for leaving and very depressed that he was leaving. I wouldn't see him for two years._

"_Kim?" I heard him._

"_Yes?" I answered, my voice muffled._

"_I need to tell you something. Something very important, before I leave."_

_I slowly looked up. He walked towards me and sat near me, my head instantly falling on his shoulders. He started to play with my hair._

"_What is it, Jack?" I asked, curious._

"_I won't see you for two years, Kim. And, to be truthful, I will miss you the most. Sure, after two years, I'll stay here for 6 months, and then go back again. But, I want you to know that I.." He suddenly stopped. _

"_You what, Jack?" I asked, trying to make it easier for him to say anything he wanted to. _

"_I.. I am.. I am completely in love with you." He finished, making my jaws drop._

"_If you don't feel the same way, I understand Kim." He said, his eyes showing hurt._

"_But I do, Jack. I..I cannot not love you; why else do you think I'm this sad?" I asked him._

_He slightly chuckled before answering, "Then do me a fovor?"_

"_Sure Jack, anything for you!"_

"_Wear this promise ring. I promise that when I come back, I'll do something about us." He said, looking into my eyes while handing me a beautiful ring. _**(A/N: Ring on my profile!) **

_I smiled up at him while he put the ring on my middle finger, kissing it lightly in the process. I laughed and kissed his cheek. He hugged me and stood up while kissing me. _

"_I love you and I always will, got it Kim?"_

"_Yes, Jack. Same here!"_

"_Okay! Now, I need to go catch my flight. Bye!"_

"_Bye, Jack. Promise to call me?"_

"_Yes! I'll call you and email you! Bye!"_

"_Bye!" I yelled back as he left the dojo to get in the car._

**FLASHBACK END**

I smiled again as I traced my ring.

"Let's go! I can't wait!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. We headed out the dojo and into the car.

**In The Airport:**

I got out of the car and closed the door. My eyes were searching for Jack. Suddenly, I saw familiar shaggy, brown hair with the army uniform. My eyes widened in surprise. _WOW! My man has grown some muscles!_ I instantly smiled and bit my lip.

"Why is she smiling like that?" Grace asked the guys.

"I have no idea!" They replied simultaneously. I pointed at Jack. Their jaws dropped and they started to wave their hands in the air, hoping he'd notice us. And guess what? HE DID! When he turned to look at us, he smiled and waved!

"JACK!" I screamed while running at him. He saw my action and dropped his bags so that I can run into his arms. And, that is what I did. I ran into his arms with such speed that he had to pick me up to maintain our balance. After calming down a little, I buried my head into his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Hey Kim!" He whispered into my ear. The guys came running to him, bringing him in a bro-hug. I laughed as Jerry enforced a huge group hug. After a few minutes of hugging, we helped him with his luggage and took him to our car. Well, the guys helped him. Jack was giving me a piggy back ride! As soon as we got into the car, I sat on his lap letting my head rest on his chest again.

He chuckled at my actions and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss, thinking about the promise ring. I broke the kiss and showed him my ring.

"Look Jack, I still have it safe and sound." I told him.

He smiled and replied, "I know. That's why I have a very special surprise for you."

"Ummm, sorry to interrupt you guys, but we would also like to talk with him, Kim!" Eddie said. I pouted and said, "FINE! I'm going to sleep!"

"YES! At last, she's not the only one who could talk! So Jack, did you learn anything new about the American history?" Milton asked, his usual nerdiness in his voice.

"What about the food there?" Eddie asked, he is sure a lover of food!

"What about girls?" Jerry asked, earning a slap from Grace.

"Well, I did learn a lot of military strategies. And, the food there is not your type, Eddie! They're disgusting! And, well, Jerry, you're dating Grace, why are you looking for girls?" Jack asked, laughing in the process.

"I was just jokin', man!" Jerry said, while patting the back of his head. We talked about random things until we got to the party.

**In the Party:**

The party was at the dojo, just us and Rudy with music and food. We were all enjoying ourselves. Jack was talking with Rudy. It looked like he was nervous and Rudy was encouraging him. I saw Rudy smile and pat Jack. With that, he went up to the DJ and got a microphone. The music stopped and Rudy started talking.

"Hey guys! This party is going so ditch the wives!" He yelled as everyone cheered. Old Rudy never changed.

"But, Jack's surprise is going to make it all better", he continued, "Jack, please do your thing!"

Jack smiled and came up to me. He smiled again and went down to one knee.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford, I've known you for more than five years and I also know that we love each other. Despite the fact that I would see you only six months after every 2 years, I want you to know that I will always love you. So, as I promised, I'm here to take everything to the next level."

I had a wonderstruck face.

"Will you marry me?" He asked me. My eyes became teary as I nodded and hugged him. He smiled again as everyone cheered.

"Yes! A million time yes!" I said, extremely happy about what is happening. He hugged me again and kissed me. He kissed my ring finger as he put my ring on, reminding me about the day he left. And, the ring was so beautiful. **(A/N: Ring on my profile!)**

Everyone cheered again and party continued. The rest of the evening, I was in his arms, feeling safe and knowing that I was officially his.

Well, that was the best REUNION of my life!

**A/N: So, how was the one-shot? Huh? Please write your comments/reviews by PM-ing me or reviewing!**

**So, yaa! I'm gonna go now! BYE!**

**Chana**


End file.
